memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Two Days and Two Nights (episode)
The crew takes shore leave on the famous pleasure planet of Risa. For many, it is anything but a vacation. Summary The ''Enterprise'' arrives at the pleasure planet of Risa. Since they can only stay for two days, the crew draws lots to see who can take shore leave and who must stay on board to keep the ship running. We follow the shore leave activities of Jonathan Archer, Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather, Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed. Dr. Phlox also gets shore leave and plans to spend it hibernating, telling T'Pol and Crewman Cutler to awaken him only for medical emergencies. Archer plans to spend his shore leave relaxing with Porthos and reading. He meets a beautiful alien woman named Keyla who turns out to be a Tandaran trying to gain information on the Suliban from Archer. Once Archer discovers her true identity and confronts her, she knocks him out and dissappears. Travis plans to spend his shore leave rock climbing, but his leave is cut short by a fall. When he's treated in a hospital on Risa, he finds they had never treated a human before and he wants to return to the ship and "his doctor," being unaware of Phlox's hibernation. It turns out to be a wise move as Travis is suffering an allergic reaction to the pain medicine he was given on Risa. Crewman Cutler recommends they awaken Phlox to treat Travis and they do so. However, Phlox isn't fully awake and it takes him a while to both remember what he's supposed to be doing and to treat Travis. He finally manages to do so and promptly passes out face down on a sickbay bed. Trip and Malcolm plan to spend their shore leave seeking female companionship. They meet two beautiful women in a bar and the women suggest a stroll. Trip and Malcolm eagerly accept this invitation only to find out that the alien women are actually male thieves in disguise. Disgusted to find that Trip and Malcolm are carrying nothing of value, the thieves knock them out with their weapons and steal their clothes to sell. Trip and Malcolm finally escape but their shore leave time is up. Hoshi plans to spend her shore leave learning new languages. The rest of the group teases her about how she's going to spend her shore leave. Hoshi strikes up a conversation with an elderly Risan couple in a restaurant who are surprised both that she speaks their language so well and that she bothered to learn it in the first place, since so few people do. After the couple leaves an alien male approachs Hoshi. He had overheard her conversation with the Risan couple and is interested in her ability to learn new languages so rapidly. He asks her if she's ever encountered a language she couldn't learn, to which Hoshi says she hasn't. He tells her the name of his home planet (which is quite long). When Hoshi asks him to repeat it slower he informs her that to do so would change the meaning of what is said. Intrigued Hoshi continues to talk with him, trying to learn his language. They get along quite well, and Hoshi ends up spending the night with him. On the shuttle flight back to the ship everyone talks about their shore leave in general terms, not wanting the others to know how their shore leave went. Even though everyone teased Hoshi about what she was going to spend her shore leave on, she ended up having the best time of everyone, even if she doesn't tell them about it. Background Information *Dey Young previously played Arissa in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "A Simple Investigation." *The two dogs in this episode, Porthos (Prada) and the Chinese crested, had actually worked together before as spy partners in the movie Cats & Dogs. This episode would also be Prada's last episode. Breezy, who was a stand-in for Prada when they needed a more "spunky" Porthos, took over the role completely from that point on. *Kellie Waymire gives her last appearance as Elizabeth Cutler in this episode. *This is the only Enterprise episode to be directed by Michael Dorn. His previous directed the DS9 episodes "In the Cards" and "Inquisition". *The Season 1 DVDs contain a deleted scene for this episode. Numbered Scene 1-2, it consists of a one and a half minute exchange between Jonathan Archer, Trip Tucker, T'Pol and Freebus. In it we find out how the crew paid for their shore leave, with Freebus taking an unspecified amount of dilithium to cover "all" costs for the vacationing crew members. We also learn that Risa has numerous diversions for Vulcans. Links and References Guest Stars *Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler *Rudolf Martin as Ravis *Joseph Will as Michael Rostov *DonnaMarie Recco as Dee'Ahn *Geoff Meed as Dee'Ahn *Dey Young as Keyla *Stephen Wozniak as Latia *James Ingersol as Alien Man *Jennifer Williams as Alien Woman *Dennis Cockrum as Freebus (scenes deleted) References benzethonium chloride; Galartha; Grat; hibernation; kee'hwi; Porthos; preemari; Regulan bloodworm; Regulus (Regulan system); Risa; Risans; Risan language; Risan mai-tai; Risan sea turtle; Risan wine; Rhylo; shore leave; Skon; Strawberry; Suliban; Suliban Cabal; Tandaran; "The Teachings of Surak"; universal translator; Vega Reticuli; Vulcan database Category: ENT episodes de:Zwei Tage auf Risa nl:Two Days and Two Nights sv:Two Days and Two Nights